<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not enough good for you by Lisagarland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422522">Not enough good for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland'>Lisagarland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nicky struggles with what he should wear,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not enough good for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" it's  a fucking dinner reservation and you're going wearing this ?"Booker said mockingly. Nile gave Booker a hard stare.</p><p>Nicky swallowed the offense giving Booker a small sad smile." is it not good? " he asked Booker , innocently. </p><p>"  compared to your fashion icon — husband ?" Booker laughed.</p><p>" that bad ,Nile?" Nicky asked her,instead. </p><p>Nicky's wearing a red and black flannel shirt over a grey hoodie and khaki pants. </p><p>" No, you look great" She wasn't lying " it's just too casual for the event" now that she said it,Nile regretted it immediately when she saw the look on Nicky's face . It's heartbreaking. </p><p>" it's good for a lazy weekend picnic in the park" Boker added. Nile wanted to punch him in the face,but he was right.</p><p>" you got any suits?" Nile asked. She felt for him , he was looking at his watch ,it's past nine thirty , he should've been there already. </p><p>" I'm late " he said,sadly " I can't go like this either "</p><p>Booker nodded in agreement. </p><p>Then quietly Nicky went inside locking himself in the room. Obviously , he wasn't thinking about attending the event anymore. </p><p>" what have we done " Booker said . </p><p>" what have WE done ?" Nile said  angrily.</p><p>" you too, said it was too casual " Booker reminded her.</p><p>" for the event not for Joe" She was angry, she could have said nothing, they ruined the night for him ,he was very excited about it. </p><p>At ten thirty Joe came back.</p><p>" How's he doing?" He asked them. He looked very worried. </p><p>Maybe Nicky told him he was feeling sick' she thought. </p><p>"He's fine" Booker said " he's sleeping, I guess "</p><p>Nile really wanted to punch him.</p><p>" Hayati, open the door it's me" Joe said,knocking softly on the door. </p><p>Once they were both in the room ,Nile watched Booker grabbing a bottle and started drinking. </p><p>" will he tell about us?" She asked, worried, she liked Nicky and Joe and didn't want joe thinking she hurts Nicky's feelings. </p><p>" once ,Joe stopped talking with me for a month because I called Nicky stupid ".Booker said,laughing at the memory.</p><p>Shit!</p><p>Nile tried her best to figure out what they were saying, but nothing. </p><p>" Don't bother ,they speak Italian when things get too personal " Booker told her.</p><p>Nile and Booker were watching the tv when a  very angry joe stormed in.</p><p>"Who the hell you think you are?" Joe hissed angrily </p><p>,yanking Booker up .</p><p>"Joe ,please —Nile tried but Booker interrupted her</p><p>" I'm sorry,Joe, But seriously wouldn't you feel bad for him ,if he attended whatever fancy place you chose ,wearing such casual clothes " Booker said.</p><p>" I Don't Care about what You or other would think about his style, I love it ,he's comfortable with it. What is it to you then?" Joe gritted his teeth, pushing Booker away. </p><p>" Joe "Nile tried.</p><p>Joe gave her a disappointed look.</p><p>" it was important event, Nile " He said, sadly.</p><p>I know, he was talking about it the whole day ' Nile didn't say. She just nodded sadly " I'm sorry " she said.</p><p>" From now on ,you can keep your advices for your own " Joe said, quietly only it was too obvious that he was raging. He bit on his lips ,swallowing whatever he wanted to say next. Then went back to their room.</p><p>Nile wasn't sure if he meant Booker or he was including her as well. </p><p>Booker grabbed another bottle and She laid on the sofa,tired and sad. She wished Andy was here. </p><p>A bad dream woke her up ,but the reality she's awaken to was beautiful </p><p>She saw Nicky , kneeling besides Booker's chair .He's brushing the hair off of Book's face ,whispering small ,sweet apologies .</p><p>"We can go shopping, alright?" Nile heard him asking. </p><p>Booker reached for Nicky's hand,holding it</p><p>"I'm sorry about yesterday "</p><p>" no I'm sorry, I shouldn't have — Nicky started </p><p>" I'm choosing them all ,you'll try them on and  keep your mouth shut " Booker said instead. </p><p>Nicky nodded, Smiling brightly .</p><p>" his heart does overflow with kindness of which this world is not worthy of " Nile smiled at the very true words Joe said about him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>